D Gray Piece
by Sekai Roronoa
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un marimo perdu rencontre un kendoka effeminé et tout les mugiwara et exorcistes se ramène ? Premier Cross-over fait avec une amie. A besoin d'avis et de reviews pour m'encourager !


"-" : Changement de PDV externe (du PDV DGM à OP)

_italique : _pensée des personnages.

-x-x-x- : changement de scène.

Collaboration faite avec ma Caro' d'amour (c'est elle qui m'a proposée de faire ceci :3)

En espérant que les fautes d'orthographe (s'il y en a) ne vous gêneront pas trop ~

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

C'était une journée en plein soleil. Une île au plein milieu de l'océan, très commercialisé d'ailleurs. Mais tout comptes fait. L'exorciste aux cheveux longs était en mission, car celon l'ordre de mission que lui avait distribué son grand intendant Komui. Des akumas avaient fait apparitions partout. Il venait d'en dégommer pleins sous le coup. Mais le jeune homme était irrité, pourquoi ? Il n'était pas seul dans cette mission. Il devait ce retrouver avec les personnes dont il ne peut blairer. Un Moyashi ventre sur patte, un lapin crétin, un gamin pervers, un maréchal orguilleux qui fuit son travail, une idiote maladroite, et c'est tout. Encore il y avait Lenalee, ça allait. Le jeune homme pouvait pas passer inaperçu avec son uniforme noir sortant de la réalité venant de la congrégation, avec son katana, Mugen à la ceinture, sa fidèle innocence, ainsi que ses cheveux longs noir/bleuté. Il affichait toujours une mine froide, agressive, et très peu sympathique, sur la pointe de l'irritation, dans les rues.

**-x-x-x-**

C'était une journée assez ensoleillée, les mugiwara vaquaient à leur occupations. Nami faisait du shopping avec Robin, Sanji, Zoro et Luffy ravitaillaient le bateau en provision, Ussop et Franky cherchaient du matériel pour leur inventions -un peu loufoque par moment- et enfin, Brook et Chopper surveillaient le bateau en s'occupant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

PDV Zoro :

Pff, quel débile ce love-cook, à draguer par-ci par-là.. . Je vois une ruelle et tourne pensant que c'est la bonne direction. Cette dernière était assez sombre, avec des poubelles renversées et des jeunes adolescents pas très digne de confiance. Je marchais droit devant moi en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais senti une très forte aura et pouvait deviner d'où elle venait. Je pressais le pas et me dirigeai vers cette incroyable puissance.

**-x-x-x-**

Le nippon essayait tout de même d'éviter le plus possible ses compagnons, surtout Allen alias le moyashi ventre sur pattes et Lavi, l'abruti de lapin. Alors qu'il venait de manger ses sobas, il devait se dire qu'il fraccasserai la face de Komui en rentrant, seul en mission, le jeune homme réussissait mieux ses objectifs. Insociable il est. Cherchez pas ~ Alors qu'il était sur la piste de l'innocence, abordant sa mine froide, son uniforme noir assez remarquable, il passa en restant sur ses gardes au cas où d'une attaque de Noé ou d'akuma. Alors que dans les coins, il y avait un homme aux cheveux verts sur les côtés. Le nippon remarqua rien, il s'en foutait du monde.

Le vert tourna brusquement la tête, il était tout proche de l'aura mais ne vit que le bout d'un fourreau. Il courra et vu la personne en question : il avait de longs cheveux bleuté tenu par une queue de cheval et le fameux fourreau accroché à sa longue robe noir. Zoro eu un sourire carnassier, content d'avoir trouver une personne qui a l'air d'avoir de l'expérience en matière de katanas. Il s'approcha de l'homme...

**-x-x-x-**

Il continuait son chemin, restant sur ses gardes et toujours. Sa main toujours posé sur la garde de Mugen. Il était entrain de se renseigner sur lui-même pour la piste de l'innocence et ressortir son ordre de mission. Il s'était arrêté, lisant le document, toujours la mine froide, alors qu'un homme aux cheveux verts était derrière lui.

Zoro interpela l'homme aux cheveux longs

— "Oï.."

Il entendit une voix l'interpeller, il tourna sa mine froide, et agressive envers un homme aux cheveux verts. Il voyait qu'il avait des katanas, mais il se concentrait plutôt sur sa mission que faire joujou avec un cactus "Tch". Il tourna la tête de l'homme, et reprit sa route en rangeant son ordre de mission, l'ignorant totalement.

Zoro se sentit très irrité d'avoir été ignoré. Il l'interpela de nouveau.

— "OÏ ! M'ignore pas !"

Cette fois-ci il posa sa main sur son épaule droite et le retourna brusquement.

Alors qu'il était entrain de reprendre son chemin, le voilà reprit comme d'habitude, dans des situations plus que pénibles pour le nippon, et lorsque l'homme posa sa main sur son épaule, le brun réagit tout de suite, tournant son visage d'une ombre noir et frappant la main de l'homme en l'enlevant et répondit d'une voix glaciale "J'ai d'autres chats à foutter. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec des cactus minables dans ton genre."

Il plaisantait n'est-ce pas? Zoro était touché au plus au point, il sorti son katana..

— "Cactus?! Tu te fou de ma gueule !" .. Et il se jeta sur l'homme.

Le voilà pour lui entrain de perdre son temps à jouer avec ce cactus marimo selon lui. Alors que le vert se jetta sur lui avec un de ses katanas, pour parer l'attaque, Yuu avait sortit Mugen pour encaisser le coup d'un coup et faire reculer d'une force incroyable Zoro. Il allait pas fuir. L'exorciste avait un telle fierté qu'il n'allait pas fuir "Tch' ! Minable..." pour une fois que c'est lui qui ne s'irrite pas en premier, il jeta un regard glacial a son attaquant.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fit reculer Zoro d'une force surprenante.

PDV Zoro :

K'so, c'est qu'il a de la force ce con.. . Je me jetais une nouvelle fois sur lui enchaînant et parant des coups plus puissant les uns que les autres. Je n'allais pas abandonner un si beau combat !

Il se rappela de Mihawk, son combat contre lui lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. Il se jura de ne plus jamais perdre contre personne, sans exception ! Zoro se recula pour reprendre son souffle et regarda le bleu dans les yeux. Il avait un regard méprisant, froid, hautain. Il avait enfin trouver un adversaire à sa taille ! Ou presque. Son sourire s'étira en un rictus..

Il garda ses distances, lorsque le vert fonça vers lui, il tenait Mugen à deux mains, et parait tout les coups avec en se concentrant, il recula un peu. Ne laissant aucune faille de faiblesse. Regardant Zoro souffler, toujours de son regard froid, noir, agressif, pense "_Tch'...Il semble doué ce con..._". Finalement, peut-être que ça aura vallu la peine de me battre contre lui, mais ça va être facile. Yuu avait une tel fierté que depuis son combat contre l'akuma niveau 4 et Skin, il se promit de devenir encore plus fort, pour ne pas avoir à faire à des gabaris aussi énorme, en tout cas, il était hors de question pour lui d'activer Mugen contre un humain normal.

Zoro passa au choses sérieuses. Il invoqua Asura et se jeta une énième fois sur son adversaire.

— "Je ne vais pas te lâcher si facilement !"

Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, un démon à 3 têtes et 9 bras, mais le nippon se reconcentra, fermant les yeux, et les rouvrit facilement "Oï...Les illusions marchent pas sur moi crétin...MUGEN !" Il longea la lame de son katana qui brilla plus, en entendant le nom du katana, Zorro pouvait comprendre maintenant "DEUXIEME ILLUSION NIGENTOU !" Son sabre fut entouré d'une aura bleutée épaisse, et passa par derrière, un deuxième katana apparut sur l'autre main de Yuu, entouré aussi de l'aura, il fonça sur son adversaire avec toute la vitesse qu'il avait, aucune illusion ne pouvait atteindre le nippon, il en avait trop vu quand il était petit.

Le vert ferma les yeux et se concentra pour sentir l'aura. Il les ouvrit subitement mais l'homme était passé derrière lui. Il lui infligea un coup d'épée sur l'épaule.

_K'so !.._

Yuu avait réussit à toucher l'épaule de Zoro. Puis après un écoulement de sang, il soupira, il désactiva Mugen qui redevint un katana et le rengaina dans son fourreau, sans se retourner vers Zoro, il était dos à lui

— "Tu m'as fais perdre mon temps cactus. J'ai vraiment pas de temps à jouer avec toi. Va jouer ailleurs." Dit-il sèchement.

Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de lui ma parole ! Zoro était vexé au plus haut point.

— "OÏ! J'ai pas fini l'aubergine !"

Une tornade aux cheveux blond avait décider de faire son apparition. Il regarda Zoro puis l'homme, puis Zoro et encore l'homme.

— "K'so marimo, qu'est-ce que tu fou encore? TU TE BAT CONTRE UNE DEMOISELLE EN PLUS !" Il s'avança vers "l'homme" en question avec des yeux en coeur. Il commença à parler.

"Oh quelle jolie demoiselle que je voit la ! Quelle est votre petit nom ?"

Alors qu'il avait profité de la situation pour s'en aller continuer d'avancer sur sa mission, le nippon sentit qu'il allait bientôt relâché sa colère. Ceux qui le confondent comme une fille était pire que des bigleux pour lui, alors qu'un blond dragueur venait vers lui. Une big aura de flamme nan...Pire, de démon s'éleva de Yuu et il se tourna, des yeux rouges en clignotants, la main qui saisit bien Mugen l'ayant un peu sortit de son fourreau

— "Oï kuso no Buraindo1...Continue à m'énervez...Et je te coupe en deux...". Dit-il avec un ton sec et glacial.

Le blond voyait la soit disant femme se retourner et lui balancer une insulte.

— "NANIIIIIII?! J'AI DRAGUER UN HOMME ? Il tomba les genoux à terre de desespoir.

Qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter un truc pareil?" se plaigna-t-il.

— "Pff, 'faut vraiment être con et blond pour se tromper..

Sanji se releva et alla vers le marimo qui osait le traiter de con.

— "Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, bretteur du dimanche !

— "Parce qu'en plus d'être con et blond t'es sourd ? J'me demande si Luffy a bien fait de te faire monter à bord du bâteau.."

"Tch' !" Finalement sur le coup, le blond le laissa tranquillle. Mais il n'allait pas l'être pour autant. Il se retourna, et vit largement derrière, un rouquin borgne qui le vit, alors que le blond et le cactus se battaient.

— "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! 8DDDDD

— "NANI ?! BAKA USAGI ?!"

Le rouquin leva les bras, et se précipite vers Kanda mais...Il se voit, -ou pas- qu'il traversait un champ de bataille entre deux pirates "YUUUU !" Il coura et se retrouva entre Sanji et Zoro qui...

Zoro et Sanji se battait encore pour aucune raison. A un moment il virent une tête rousse entre eux alors qu'il allaient se donner un coup de poing.. Oui je vous laisse imaginer où est arriver leurs coup de poing ..? Sur les joues du roux. Pauvre petit. Le blond et le vert s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le corps inanimé par terre.

— "Eh, tu crois qu'il va bien ?

— "J'sais pas.. Il se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux longs : "Oi kimi, tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?"

Il s'était prit les deux poings sur les joues, et a finit K.O. par terre

— "Y...Yuu...

Yuu se tourna vers Zoro et Sanji qui lui demandait si le rouquin allait s'en sortir, il haussa les épaules

— "Tch', m'en fout qu'il crève. Et s'en alla..

— "Tu...Tu n'es pas...Gentil...Yuu..". On pouvait remarquer qu'il portait les mêmes blasons que Yuu sur son uniforme aussi noir.

Zoro se baissa pour arriver à la hauteur du roux et lui demanda :

— "Dit, tu sais c'est qui lui ?

— "Hein ? On me parle ? Il se releva devant Sanji et Zoro avec un sourire idiot comme si de rien n'était. Gomen gomen ! J'espère que Yuu ne vous a pas trop attirrer des ennuis il est juste...C'est juste qu'il tient pas en place c'est tout, héhéhé...

— "Ouais, il tient vraiment pas en place.. marmonna-t-il.

— "Comment ça ?

"Hum..." le rouquin regarda les deux pirates. Il les avais déjà vu dans des avis de recherche. Oui maintenant, grâce à sa mémoire de Bookman, il se souvint que se sont deux recherchés pirates. Mais cela interressait pas le rouquin de les capturer, lui préférait chasser les akumas.

— "Vous devriez être Roronoa Zoro et Kuroashi no Sanji ? Je suis Bookman Junior ! Mais appelez moi Lavi !"

— "Enchanté. Il lui tendit la main pour se relever.

Lavi se releva grâce à la main tendue de Sanji puis affichait toujours son sourire idiot.

— "Vous dîtes qui est mon nakama ? Oh attendez, il est partit. Je vais l'appelez..Regardez il va venir je vous le promets ! Le jeune rouquin se retourna vers le chemin et mis ses mains a chaque côtés de sa bouche et cria :

— "YUUUUUUUU !

A ce moment-là, le fameux "Yû", arriva d'un coup, non pour venir sympathiquement, mais juste pour coupez en deux un certain lapin crétin roux...

— "URUSEI ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AIS DIS DE NE PAS M'APELLEZ PAR MON PRENOM ?!"

Je vous censure cette partie de baston très sanglante.. pauvre petit.

Zoro et Sanji regardait le spectacle avec une goutte derrière la tête.

— "Euh.. vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? Dit-il en regardant Lavi découpé en mille morceaux.

— "Mh.. ça ferait un bon ragoût pour Luffy ça.

Zoro releva la tête et vit le dit "Yû".

— "Ah! T'es revenu saleté d'aubergine ! Tu va payer cher pour tes insultes !" Finit-il en resortant ses katanas.

Kanda avait Mugen dégainé, bien sûr puisqu'il venait de découper Lavi en morceaux, puis haussa un sourcil vers Zoro

— "Tch'...Pourquoi devrais-je me battre contre une nullité comme toi cactus ? Tu t'affiches pauvre minable.

— "NANI?!.. Il se jeta sur Yû

— "OH MAIS YUU ! C'est pas le moment de se battre ! Le rouquin se prit Mugen sur le ventre..

— "NE M'APELLES PAS PAR MON PRENOM !

— "OI ! KANDA ! LAVI !

Sanji voyait un homme de la taille de Luffy, -à part qu'il avait les cheveux blancs- trimballer une montagne de bonbon.

— "C'est bizarre il me rappelle quelqu'un.. déclara-t-il.

Lavi se retourna et retenait Zoro avant qu'il ne se jette sur Yû, et se retourne vers le nouvel arrivant. "OOH ALLEN !

Allen avait le même uniforme que Lavi et Kanda, avec le même blason et avait une main noire d'ailleurs qui dépassait de sa manche gauche. Et il avait...Une montagne de sucreries et de bonbons avec lui et était entrain de les enloutire.

— "LAVI !"

Allen tilta en voyant Kanda qui sortait Mugen pour se battre contre Zoro

— "KANDA ! Il fonça entre les deux kendokas.

— "CREEVE ! Il sortit Mugen, alors qu'il allait donner un coup violent avec la lame sur Zoro, celui-ci atterrit sur le bras de Allen.

Ça ne lui faisait rien, un manteau blanc venait d'apparaître sur lui, et son bras. Il avait activé son innocence, son bras ressemblait a un bras noir, des griffes de métals étaient apparus, il était apparemment très résistant, puisque son bras n'avait aucune égratinure de la lame tranchante de Mugen

— "MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! Combien de fois attons dit qu'il ne fallait pas se battre contre les humains ?!

Yû regarda Allen qui était devant Zoro

— "QUOI ?! ON S'EN FOUT ! TU ME GENES MOYASHI !

— "C'est Allen mon prénom bakanda ! Tu veux que je te l'écrives sur un bout de papier pour que tu t'en souviennes ?!

— "C'EST TON CERVEAU QUI EST RAMOLLI ! Tes cheveux en sont la preuve !

Finalement ceux sont eux qui se sont battus..

Lavi se faisait tout petit à côté d'eux

— "Les gars... se plaigna-t-il. Il regarda la pile de sucreries et de bonbons que Allen a laissé par terre.

Plus grosse goutte derrière la tête de Zoro et Sanji. Ils étaient perdus.

— "Euh, on fait quoi? dit le blond.

— "Toi tu fait c'que tu veux, moi j'veux savoir l'identité de ce gars. Il a une incroyable puissance émanant de son katana..

Le blond regarda le vert avec incompréhension et détourna la tête.

— "Je rentre au Sunny, tu te demerde avec tes histoires. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton las. Il alla vers le nord en s'allumant une cigarette.

Zoro jeta un oeil à Lavi et lui demanda :

— "Vous êtes qui au juste ?"

Lavi s'éloigna de Allen et Kanda puis répond a Zoro

— "Nous ? Nous sommes des exorcistes ! Actuellement, nous sommes 7 exorcistes sur cette île, nous sommes en mission ~

— "Des exorcistes ? J'en ai jamais vu auparavant. Ça consiste à quoi ?

— "Nous sommes en faîtes des combattants de l'ombre. Nous venons de la congrégation si tu veux. Cette organisation a été créer il y a 100 ans. Elle a été créée dans le but de contrer le Comte Millénaire et les Akumas, et pour pouvoir s'organiser, nous avons plusieurs branches implantés dans le monde ! Il y a les dirigeants, les scientifiques ! Nous, les exorcistes sommes les combattants, les humains compatibles à l'innocence, permettant de vaincre les akumas et vaincre le Comte Millénaire. Les plus puissants sont les maréchaux. Et d'ailleurs si on étaient pas là, les exorcistes, il y aurait eu plein d'akumas ! Si le Comte Millénaire venait à détruire toutes les innocences... Il gagne la bataille... et on serait foutus ! cria-t-il les bras en l'air.

— "Mh..et l'aubergine c'est qui? Parce que j'ai senti une grande puissance sortir de son katana.

— "OOOH ?! Yû ? C'est un exorciste bien sûr comme moi et Allen ! Nous les exorcistes portons l'uniforme noir avec les blasons de la congrégation ! Il montra le blason au niveau de son coeur et l'uniforme. Son arme anti-akuma et innocence est Mugen. Son katana comme tu vois. Je connais tout sur tout le monde ! Yû est exorciste depuis qu'il a 9 ans, il a toujours impressioné tout le monde avec sa puissance. Tout le monde le craint à la congrégation, sans compter les 4 maréchaux, il est l'exorciste le plus puissant et c'est le seul à avoir réussit à battre un membre du clan Noé !

Zoro avait écouté tout au long de son discours.

— "Merci pour ces infos..

Il se leva et ragarda Kanda.

J'vais pas laisser tomber", marmonna-t-il. Il rentra au bateau, en essayant de ne pas se perdre..

"Brrr...Il est froid lui... dit-il en regardant Zoro partir.

Allen s'arrêta de se battre, Kanda le regardant, son oeil gauche venait de devenir rouge/noir.

— "LAVI ! KANDA ! IL Y A DES AKUMAS DANS LE COIN !

— "Tch' ! Il viennent nous emmerder...

Lavi sortit son maillet de sa poche

— "YOSH ! C'EST PARTIT POUR LE MENAGE !"

**-x-x-x-**

Pendant ce temps-là, près du Sunny...

Près du Sunny, là où était les Mugiwaras, dont un gamin qui s'agitait avec un Tanuki et un squelette ambulant, la jeune chinoise ayant le même uniforme que Kanda, Allen et Lavi sauf avec une mini-jupe, était dans le coins des commerces juste en face du bateau. Elle regardait autour, profitant d'être seule en attendant qu'il n'y ait pas d'attaques d'akuma ou de Noé, c'est là que Sanji revenaient au Sunny, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu, étant dos à lui.

— "Oh mais quelle belle demoiselle ! dit-il en se tortillant les yeux en coeurs. Que faites vous ici ? Vous êtes perdue ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sauf que c'était pas à la jeune exorciste qu'il parlait... c'était...

.

Un Okama ! Il se retourna et lui répondit..

— "Ooooh, c'est gentil de t'adresser à une si jolie jeune fille et pure comme moi ! Tu veux faire quelque chose avec moi ?! Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Sanji était en mode *OMG*, sa machoire touchait le sol.

— "MAIS POURQUOI ÇA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOOOI" et s'effondra sur le sol. Il se releva et s'éloignait de l'okama et continuait son chemin vers le Sunny.

**-x-x-x-**

Elle était juste à côté, s'éloignant de plus en plus de Sanji qu'elle ne remarquait pas, puis allant plus loin, elle tilta, se retournant, elle vit des akumas près du Sunny.

Des monstres volants métalliques, il y avait beaucoup d'humains à bord, alors qu'ils purent trouver des victimes humaines, ils dirigèrent leurs canons vers le Sunny pour commencer a tirer mais cela n'arriva pas car, la jeune exorciste présente sur les lieux, activa son innocence, de ses bracelets rouge-sang à ses chevilles, qui firent des bottes compétantes a ses jambes. "Blood Boots...HATSUDOU !" et bien sûr, les Mugiwaras avaient bien vus les akumas allant tirer, mais aucun obus contenant leur virus mortel n'arriva, car la jeune fille passa au dessus d'eux, volant comme un oiseau, avec ses jambes et ses bottes compétents lui permettant de rester dans les airs, donnant des rafales de vents, les akumas furent détruits, après tout cela, elle réatterrit sur le gazon du Sunny.

Les mugiwara regardaient la jeune fille attérir sur le gazon du Sunny. Sanji courait vers la fille et cria :

— "Aaaah quelle beauté ! Quel est votre nom jeune demoiselle ? Apparement il a completement oublier sa dépression de toute à l'heure.

Nami le frappa d'un de ses coup de poing ravageur et prit la parole.

Elle ria légèrement en voyant Nami frapper Sanji.

— "Qui es-tu ? C'est bien toi qui a tuer ces... choses ?

"Hum ?" Elle regarda avec un air interrogatif là où elle avait atterrit, elle ria nerveusement, cela ne la surprenait pas de voir des humains la regarder comme ça, ses bottes rouge sang se désactivèrent lançant place a ses bracelets à ses chevilles

— "Oui c'est moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce en souriant. Ce sont des akumas, ils voulaient sûrement vous tirez dessus car vous étiez regroupés en tant qu'humains. Je m'apelle Lenalee. Je suis une exorciste.

— "Je suis Nami enchantée.

Sanji reprit son sérieux.

— "Une exorciste ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— "J'ai lu dans un livre que c'était des combattants de l'ombre, ils viennent de la congrégation qui a été crée il y a 100 ans. Ils combattent les Akumas, qui sont des démons attaquant les humains... répondit Robin.

— "SUGEEE ! C'était Luffy. En manque de vocabulaire.

— "Oh ? Vous savez des choses sur nous ? Vous êtes très cultivés ~ Elle rit légèrement en voyant Luffy. Oh vous imaginez pas que ce n'est pas du repos tout les jours vous savez ? Et vous..vous êtes ?

— "Nous sommes des pirates ! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy! Cria-t-il, tu veux bien nous rejoindre? T'es trop forte !

— "Baka ! soupira Nami en le frappant.

— "Ara ? Des pirates, c'est très interressant, l'aventure a toujours été mon truc ! Mais je vois être désolé de ne pas rejoindre ton équipage, je vis déjà des aventures avec mes compagnons depuis des années même. Il faut même que je les retrouves ! Nous sommes en mission !

— "Tes amis ne serait pas, un homme aux cheveux longs, un roux et un goinfre ?

— "Oh ! Vous voulez parler de Kanda-san, Allen-kun et Lavi ! Oh oui ce sont des précieux compagnons pour moi ! Allen sait ce que c'est la vie, il en est très conscient, il a l'air tout d'un adolescent naïf, et c'est vrai qu'il liquide nos réserves de nourriture ...C'est impressionant comme il mange. Lavi est très taquin, il fait souvent des blagues jusqu'à l'extravagance, il bouge tout le temps et avec lui, c'est bien plus gai l'ambiance ! Même si à cause de son oeil de Bookman, il repère très bien les jolies filles et il est bien derrière elle. Et Kanda-san est mon ami d'enfance. Il est très renfermé, sérieux, insociale, mais quand il s'énerve c'est très drôle ! Elle ria légèrement. Il a tellement le sens de l'honneur et a tellement confiance en lui, on peut compter sur lui sur les dures moments. Vous aviez dû le savoir avec nos uniformes ! Vous avez l'oeil !

Zoro écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite les yeux fermés et assit en tailleur contre le mât.

— "NANI?! Il repère les belles filles ? Hm...

Nami soupirait exaspérée.

— "Tu pourras bien nous les présenter quand vous aurez fini votre mission ?

— "On ne risques pas de finir notre mission...Hum...Attendez... Elle sortit un dessin. Vous avez vu cet homme ? Nous sommes à sa recherche.

Le dessin était totalement...incompréhensible et ne ressemblait à rien.

Son nom est Cross Marian."

Nami prit le papier que lui tendait Lenalee et y jeta un oeil.

— "Woah il dessine comme Luffy ! fit remarquer Usopp.

Zoro se leva et prit le papier. Après quelque secondes de réflexion il parla :

— "Je le connais..

— "AH ?! C'est vrai ?! Vous l'avez vu ?! Pourtant cet homme est très difficilement localisable ! Il voyage de pays en pays et c'est très difficile de le suivre ! Et puis...Désolé pour celui qui a fait ce dessin...Veuillez excuser Allen-kun..."

**-x-x-x-**

Dans le village...

— "OI ALLEN, KANDA, LAVI !

— "Timothy ?!

— "Avec le toutou de Leverrier...

— "OI WALKER ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous as pris de partir sans prévenir ?!

— "C'est dur Allen je te comprends..

— "Vous me suivez partout ! Il ne s'est rien passé de méchant ! (A part qu'il s'est battu avec Kanda)

— "Aaaah la jeunesse. Gomen mais...mais...

— "QUOI ?! DEPECHES DE REPONDRE !

— "Vous avez pas vu...Lenalee-chan...? Si Komui ne sait pas où elle est si on le reçoit...

Tous crièrent en même temps : "...LENALEEE !" et partirent vers le port.

**-x-x-x-**

Alors que Franky regardait la gamine venir et que les autres mugiwaras posaient pleins de questions sur Lenalee qui leur répondit, une grosse boulette se faisait voir dans le ciel...

— "BAKA MOYASHIIIIIIII ! T'ES CON OU T'ES CON ?!

— "Y AVAIT PAS D'AUTRES CHOIX BAKANDA !

— "YOUUUUUUUUUUUU ON VOLE !

— "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENASAI !

— "MAIS ON VA S'ECRASER !"

Et un gros truc s'écrase sur le sol du Sunny, avec de la fumée partout et...Un albinos avec des griffes, une jeune femme étaler par terre, un kendoka enragé, un borgne en poussière, un gamin qui rigole, un vieillard assis sur la pile, un golem volant sur le côté, un blond aussi enragé, étaient tous là entassés sur la pile...

— "DEGAGEZZZ !

— "AAAAH GOMENASAI !

— "Je suis bien ici.

— "WALKER VOUS M'ECRASEZ !

— "Ouaaah on est où ?"

Alors que Luffy s'extasiait devant la grosse boule qui venait de s'écraser, les autres étaient...sur le cul ?

— "WOAAAH KAKOOOI2 ! UNE BOULETTE QUI VOLE ! Cria Luffy.

— "Qu'est-ce que c'est que .. ce truc ? Demanda le charpentier.

— "Je vais l'examiner ! dit le petit renne. Sa conscience de médecin aura toujours raison de lui.

— "Ah ! Le gourmand et la groseille !" (Allen et Kanda)

Kanda se redressa.

— "OI DEGAGEZ ! MOYASHI T'AS CRU QU'ON AVAIT PAS D'OS POUR S'ECRASER COMME CA ?!

— "ON EST PAS IMMORTEL COMME TOI PAUVRE DE...Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il vit Chopper... et sort ses griffes "BARBECUE !"

— "GYAAAH AU SECOURS ON VA ME MANGEEER ! Il parti en courant à travers le Sunny.

— "HIIII ALLEN-SAN ! GOMENASAI ! se plaigna Miranda.

— "MINA ?! Mais...Miranda-san tu n'as rien fais !

— "OI WALKER ! C'EST UN TANUKI ! cria Link.

— "C'EST COMME DANS LES CONTES !

Lavi était resté écrasé par terre :

— "Les os...bri...sé

— "Aaaah la jeunesse ~

— "DES FEMMES ! s'extasia Sanji.

— "Eh ! Touche pas à mon nakama ! Dit-il en sortant de la viande de sa poche.

— "Mais putain, Luffy t'as ramené ça d'où ?

— "Bah de la cuisine pourquoi?

Grosse bosse sur le crâne de Luffy. Le Sunny était devenu la porte ouverte à toutes les attaques et insultes. Un gros bazard quoi, sauf que, la raison de ce bateau vint les remettre sur place avec des coup de poing bien placés.

— "Bon ON SE CALME MAINTENANT ! Lenalee ce sont tes amis?

Elle se tourna vers Nami :

— "Oui ce sont eux...Ils sont...Assez spécial...

— "J'avais remarquer...

Kanda et Allen étaient entrain de se battre, juste après que Chopper était prit par Luffy, Miranda avait un peu reculé en tremblant en voyant Sanji. Lavi était en miette, Bookman était sur lui, Timothy était entrain de regarder partout, Link était entrain de retenir Allen, et ils regardèrent tous Lenalee et Nami...

— "HEIN ?! LENALEE T'ES LA ! Cria Allen. Si on t'avais pas récupéré, Komui nous aurais disséquer !

— "Il nous aurait tuer oui !

— "ON SERAIT MORT !

— "Des vieux tas d'os !

— "Il nous aurait jeté aux lions... trembla Miranda.

— "TOUT CA PARCE QUE SA TENDRE ET PETITE SOEUR AURAIT DISPARUE !

— "Ca craint le grand intendant avec sa sister-complex..

— "Calmez-vous minna, il ne m'est rien arrivé et puis, ne vous inquietez pas pour Nii-san..."

Sanji se demandait qui était l'homme atteint de sister-complex.

— "Cool ! On va faire la fête toute la soirée !

— "C'est pas une mauvaise idée..on pourra faire connaissance. Dit Robin.

— "Je vais faire les préparatifs ! s'enthousiasma le blond. Zoro jetait quelque fois des coups d'oeil suspect vers Kanda, en essayant d'être discret bien sûr.

— "Mais.. on est en mission ! dit Timothy.

— "Le maréchal Cross se déplace n'importe où, notre bateau a été détruit, en même temps il était minable. Se lamenta le Bookman.

— "Alors on se tape l'incruste ?!

— "Exact.

— "NON MAIS COMMENT VOUS VOUS COMPORTEZ ?!"

— "Oh tient c'est quoi ce bras ? Une nouvelle invention ? demanda-t-il en voyant la main d'Allen. Il allait même jusqu'à la tripoter.

— "Quoi ? Fait voir ! Il rejoignit le bleu en ramenant quelque outils. On sait jamais.

Allen regarda Usopp et Franky, tilte et lève son bras toujours activé avec ses griffes et son manteau blanc sur lui.

— "C'est mon arme anti-akuma ! Mon bras gauche. Je suis né avec. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez...? Il n'était pas du tout rassuré en voyant les outils de Franky et Usopp.

— "Ah..pas grand chose, on veux juste voir et modifié quelques trucs si c'est possible."

Bizarrement, en voyant Franky avec ses outils, il recula un peu, sur le coup de la peur en se rapellant d'un scientifique fou se nommant "Komui", qui l'a torturé déjà pour son bras.

— "Heuu...Mais...Mais...Mais...

Kanda s'éloigna le plus possible de cette bande de fous.

Lavi remarqua Nami et Robin...

— "Oh non il va recommencer...

— "J'y crois pas...

— "Il va dire...

— "STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE ! Cria Lavi avec des coeurs à la place des yeux, en se tortillant. [Ca vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Si..? Ouiii !]

— "J'en étais sûr...

Robin rigolait et Nami le regardait bizarrement..

— "OÏ PAS TOUCHE A MES DEESSES ! Cria Sanji en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Alors qu'il allait s'approcher des filles pour les draguer, le voilà se prenant un coup de pied dans la face et s'envoyer valser vers Bookman le déviant.

— "Lapin débile. Pourquoi je l'ai comme apprenti...soupira-t-il.

— "LAVI-SAN ! GOMENASAI C'EST MA FAUTE ! Toujours la pour s'excuser.

— "Mais tu n'as rien fais Miranda-san ! répêta Lenalee une énième fois.

— "Wow, on peux faire pleins de modifications avec ton bras !

— "C'est SUUUPEEER tout ça !"

Allen regardait toujours, pas très rassuré Franky et Usopp, s'éloignant encore tremblant

— "Mais mais...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec mon bras ?

— "Oh rien, comme on connaissait pas ce genre d'armes, on voulait faire quelques SUUPEER modification.

ll re-re-regarde Franky et recule encore.

— "Mais... Laissez mon bras tranquille !

— "Tch' ! Crève Moyashi" Il s'éloigna encore plus du groupe.

Zoro soupira devant ces bandes d'imbéciles qui s'extasient devant tout et n'importe quoi. Il alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille de saké mais..

PDV Zoro :

Putain, où est-ce qu'il les à foutus ? Je voyais Sanji revenir et je lui demandais à ma façon. Donc pas vraiment poliment.. . Il me dit qu'elles étaient toujours au même endroit. Ah.. quel boulet, à vrai dire j'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette à cause de cette aubergine. Je voulais le connaître mieux que ça ! J'avais eu une monté d'adrénaline incroyable quand j'me suis battu contre lui, je l'ai aussi ressenti avec Oeil de Faucon mais pas tant que ça. Même Yuubashiri avait vibrer, c'est dire.. . Je pris la bouteille et sorti de la cuisine. Je touchais ma cicatrice du bout des doigts en gardant mon air sérieux.

— "Minna san..." se plaigna Lenalee qui était à côté de Nami.

— "Ok les préparatifs sont finis, sortez la table dehors, dit le blond.

— "Ouaaaais nikuuuuu ! s'extasiait le capitaine en salivant.

— "Tu sors la table avant.

— "Haaay ! Viens Chopper !

— "J'arrive ! dit-il en prenant sa grande forme. Zoro suivait Kanda du regard comme si il essayait de chercher au tréfonds de son âme.

En voyant Chopper prendre sa grande forme Lavi, Miranda et Timothy reculèrent très loin ayant peur sur le coup

— "HIIIII UN GORILLE !

— "TANAKAI DA ! Cria Chopper vexé.

— "C'ETAIT MON CASSE-CROUTE !

— "Aaaaaah la jeunesse ~ dixit Bookman, c'est sa phrase préféré je crois.

— "Bon je croit qu'on peut commencer ?" dit la rousse.

**-x-x-x-**

La soirée se passait bien : Luffy piquait de la nourriture par-ci par-là, Chopper et Usopp se mettait des baguettes dans le nez avec le panier dans les mains, Brook essayait mais il n'avait pas de nez YOHOHOHO SKULL JOKE *tousse*. Sanji les regardait s'amuser en fumant une cigarette (loin de la table bien sûr), Franky alors lui il dansait sur la table. Une vrai bande de fou. Tient je crois que j'ai oublier quelqu'un, Zoro oui, lui il passait sa soirée à boire comme un trou, mais on sait tous qu'il ne devient jamais ivre.

— "Marimo, vient manger sur la table comme tout le monde.

— "..'pas envie.. marmonna-t-il.

— "Arrêtes de parler en language d'algues je comprend rien.

— "URUSAI, va te faire Ero-cook" Il s'éloigna en allant vers la rambarde du pont.

Du côté des exorcistes aussi cela se passait bien : Allen après avoir subit en quelques sortes une intervention "chirurgicale" avait dévaliser quasi presque toute la nourrite, sous les yeux ébahis des Mugiwaras, parce qu'il n'est pas élastique et surtout un gamin avec un gabari plus faible que celui de Luffy, Miranda s'était évanouie en voyant Brook, Lavi a fait le bouche à bouche -BANG- Link, qui malgrès avec tout les sucreries qu'il s'enfilait, disait à Allen de se calmer, mais il n'avait aucune autorité, Timothy aussi faisait les baguettes avec "Tanuki-san" Lenalee les avait regardé au long de la soirée, Bookman avait encore butté Lavi et Kanda finissait par se battre contre Allen...

— "MOYASHI !

— "BAKANDA !"

Voilà c'est encore censurer c'est trop violent x_x'

Se passait un joyeux bordel sur le bateau des Mugiwara. Ils étaient tellement joyeux, qu'il ne laissait paraître aucun signe les trahir.. mise à part grognon. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? A cause d'un certain samouraï, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore. Il restait les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés. Il pourrait presque ressembler au troll face Me Gusta s'il continuait. Personne ne se doutait qu'un homme allait débarquer et bouleverser leurs quotidiens.

Yû Kanda, exorciste à la congrégation de l'ombre, froid, distant, on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui en dehors de l'ordre noire. Il était en ce moment entrain d'enfoncer la face de Lavi, dont ce dernier atterrit juste en face de Nami en saignant du nez. Allen était entrain de manger...manger...manger...manger tellement de choses sous les yeux des mugiwaras, et il souria comme un idiot en les regardant. Timothy mangeait que des glaces, Lenalee rigolait en les regardant tous, Link se disait qu'il se trouvait dans un asile. Miranda s'est pété la tronche en se levant, mais s'était faîte rattrappé par Sanji. Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de faire la fête, un danger planait au dessus du Sunny...Surtout en ce qui concerne les exorcistes...

* * *

1 : Blond de merde


End file.
